Pillar 64
Pillar 64 (第64柱 Dai 64-hashira) is the sixty-fourth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Dantalion narrates that once their World was swallowed up by Heaven, there are no traces of the older brother said to be strongest, or the many temples that worshipped them. Amon and Mamon come saying that Dantalion should return. Hell's court is supporting Camio's faction more each day, Baalberith's is desperately trying to recover from their mistake and they are falling behind. Dantalion asks if Amon and Mamon remember, he destroyed everything with Lucifer. Amemory of a blindfolded Dantalion is shown, calling him the one who blows the flute of the End. Dantalion's kinsmen ask why he betrayed them, if he really wanted to survive that much. Throw away his name, the voice says, and being a God too - as it removes the blindfold. He'll grant him a new name - the blindfold is off, and everything is destroyed as an angel stands behind Dantallion. Dantalion puts his hand on the statue of a horse, saying it's been a long time, brother. Already thousands of years ago another voice says. Dantalion asks Gilgamesh why he's there, and he replies why won't he rely on him, calling him old friend. Dantalion denies being his friend and Gilgamesh jovially says they're comrades in the upper-class demon's scotch club, in enjoying the hot springs of the unexplored world and in being covered in fluffy fur in the New World and being a servant to the cats. Dantalion says that he dragged him to all those. Gilgames continues that it goes without saying that ever since his world was destroyed they're both completely the same, in having their hometowns destroyed by those damn light guys. Gilgamesh is an older God than him, much older than his Solomon. Gilgamesh says he'll help with Dantalion's revenge against Baalberith. Dantalion doesn't trust him, and didn't he say he had no interest in fractional strife, continuing with remarking that if he wanted Hell would have been his long ago. The narration states: Gilgamesh, both man and God, as a Nephilim he's the oldest and has the longest life. And now, the great demon who rules the lowest level called the Underworld. The greatest contributor when Lucifer rebelled against Heaven. Oldest, lived the longest, the one with the most glory and owns the largest territory and the most "apathetic". Gilgamesh remarks that it's normal for him to be worried, and he'll show him proof - and summons a blade of light. He'll become his Family. Dantalion is shocked, but Gilgamesh moves on, saying that now he should bear his blood and with it he cant defy him, he'll live for him and die for him. Dantalion wonders why, and Gilgamesh replies that many demons misunderstand, he's "apathetic" in being indifferent. Both his body and soul now belongs to Dantalion, and he should order him against those that killed his Baphomet - against Baalberith, against Sytry and against Camio, to order him to destroy them - as he covers him in his blood. Dantalion asks if he's serious, and Gilgamesh replies that even he didn't expect it but he has a good reason to support him and to talk it over. But first they should destroy that doll, he wants to see Baalberith's crying face and Dantalion agrees. In Stratford Isaac and William are bickering and a person remarks that as allways he has a stupid look on his face. Characters * Dantalion * Amon and Mamon * Camio (mention) * Lucifer (mention) * Baalberith (mention) * Sytry (mention) * Gilgamesh * William Twining * Arthur Christian (first appearance) Important Events Gallery igors.png Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 11